DESTINED TO MEET AGAIN
by Swandie
Summary: Jarak memang bisa memisahkan dua orang, namun tidak akan bisa memisahkan cinta. AU. Hope you enjoy it, hehehe.


Menjawab challenge dari Ventus Hikari. Hope u enjoy it! Please read and review, thanks! Maaf kalau aneh atau kurang bagus.

* * *

DESTINED TO MEET AGAIN

"_Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."_

"_Kau tahu? Saat kita pertama kali bertemu, aku sudah merasa aneh. Aneh, tapi menyenangkan."_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Sora membuka matanya perlahan dan kini kesadarannya pulih kembali. Dia tengah berada di dalam kelas, dan untuk kedua kalinya... dia jatuh tertidur. Pelajaran kali ini adalah Sains, dan dia sungguh tidak menyukainya. Entah kenapa, Sora merasa kalau Sains itu sangat konyol. Malah, dia lebih percaya pada _magic_ alias sihir. Sihir dan semuanya yang berkaitan dengan itu memang tidak nyata, tetapi rasanya semua hal jadi terasa lebih mudah dengan adanya sihir kan? Sora sering sekali membaca segala hal tentang itu dari novel-novel fantasi yang dia miliki, dan karenanya, dia jadi sering berkhayal sendiri. Untung saja dia tidak ketahuan oleh guru dan teman-temannya. Karena kalau iya, dia pasti akan sangat malu.

Bicara soal sihir dan khayalan, entah kenapa Sora selalu memimpikan mimpi yang sama akhir-akhir ini. Setiap dia tidur, yang dia lihat hanya dan selalu kegelapan. Di kegelapan itu, Sora hanya melihat kilau-kilau kecil yang mirip seperti bintang-bintang di langit. Tidak hanya itu, selalu ada suara juga yang menggema. Suara siapa, Sora tidak tahu. Suaranya tidak begitu jelas, tetapi sudah pasti itu adalah suara perempuan. Tetapi meski tidak tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, Sora merasa familiar. Seolah dia pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi tidak lama kemudian. Setelah memasukkan buku cetak dan kotak pensil ke dalam ransel cokelatnya, Sora segera beranjak dari kursi dan keluar dari kelasnya. Ketika Sora baru saja mau melewati ambang pintu, ada sosok yang berlari ke arahnya dan menabraknya sehingga buku-buku yang dibawa sosok itu langsung jatuh berantakan.

"Maafkan aku!" teriaknya.

Sosok itu langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menyusun buku-bukunya kembali. Seorang perempuan berambut merah, dengan tas selempang berwarna cokelat di tangan kanannya. Namanya adalah Kairi, teman sekelas Sora yang juga adalah primadona di kelasnya. Selain cantik, Kairi juga memiliki bentuk tubuh yang proporsional serta prestasi belajar yang hebat. Hanya saja, dia agak ceroboh. Dan dia agak payah dalam pelajaran olahraga.

Sora tersenyum dan kemudian dia ikut membantu membereskan buku-buku Kairi. Bukunya benar-benar beragam, tetapi tidak ada buku pelajaran. Paling hanya buku novel dan majalah _fashion_. Dasar, sekalinya perempuan tetaplah perempuan.

"Trims, Sora," kata Kairi.

"Sama-sama. Lain kali kau harus hati-hati, Kai."

"Ah, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku memang seperti ini?"

"Ya, ya."

Kairi sibuk membereskan sekumpulan buku yang ada di pelukannya. Sora melihat salah satu judul buku itu. Judulnya adalah 'LEGEND OF KEYBLADE MASTERS'. _Keyblade Master_? Rasanya Sora pernah mendengar kata itu sebelumnya. Hanya saja, kapan? Dan dimana? Memikirkan itu, entah kenapa membuat kepala Sora terasa sakit. Sora menunduk sambil memegang kepalanya. Kenapa bisa sesakit ini? Padahal sejak tadi pagi dia masih baik-baik saja.

Menyadari perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sora, Kairi langsung menghentikan beres-beresnya dan memasang wajah heran serta khawatir. Dia berjalan mendekati Sora sambil memandang wajahnya dengan seksama.

"Sora, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah," kata Sora sambil mengangkat wajahnya kembali. "A—aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sungguh? Tetapi wajahmu pucat."

Pucat? Apakah betul wajahnya pucat?

"Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh. Hanya merasa... capek."

Kairi sepertinya meragukan apa yang dikatakan Sora. Tetapi biarlah, toh akhirnya Kairi memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

"Kau mau pulang sama-sama? Rumah kita searah kan?"

"Oh, boleh saja kok."

Sekedar informasi, rumah mereka berdua bersebelahan dan letaknya lumayan dekat dengan sekolah. Jika berjalan kaki, mungkin hanya makan waktu lima menit. Sora tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya, Zack dan Aerith. Zack adalah pria gagah, tampan, dan periang, wajahnya terlihat begitu muda meski dia telah menginjak usia tiga puluh lima tahun. Sementara Aerith, dia adalah wanita yang begitu cantik dan lembut. Dia dua tahun lebih muda dari Zack, dan baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang diberi nama Vanitas. Perasaan Sora campur aduk ketika dia tahu bahwa dia punya adik di usianya yang kelima belas.

Sementara Kairi, dia sudah tidak punya orangtua dan hanya tinggal bersama neneknya. Mereka hidup dari penghasilan Aqua, kakak tiri Kairi, sebagai model dan guru anggar. Sayangnya, Aqua tidak tinggal bersama dengan mereka berdua karena sudah menikah dengan seorang pria tampan bernama Terra. Nenek Kairi hobi berkebun, dan Sora juga sering menyapanya ketika dia melewati rumah Kairi. Neneknya ramah, dan ahli dalam membuat teh hijau yang enak.

Sora dan Kairi berjalan dalam diam. Entah kenapa, suasananya terasa begitu canggung, meski mereka berdua sudah berteman sejak kecil. Tetapi beranjak dewasa, mereka malah lebih sering bermain dengan teman-teman sendiri. Bukan berarti mereka saling melupakan, hanya saja... sudah lama tidak berdua seperti ini, wajar kan jika canggung? Dan meski Kairi tidak tahu, Sora sebenarnya sering memperhatikan Kairi diam-diam saat di sekolah. Baik saat pelajaran, saat di kantin, di lorong, di halaman rumah. Ketahuan? Tentu saja pernah. Tetapi Kairi hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah lambaian tangan atau seulas senyum. Oh Tuhan, entah kapan dia tahu makna dari perbuatannya ini?

Ya... Sora menyukai Kairi. Bukan hanya suka, cinta!

Lagi-lagi Sora mencuri pandang kepada Kairi yang tengah berjalan sambil membaca buku yang Sora tanpa sengaja lihat judulnya. Dia tampak serius. Sampai-sampai hampir tidak sadar kalau dia hampir saja menabrak tiang. Untung saja Sora langsung menariknya. Dia memang ceroboh.

"Kau serius amat membacanya, apa buku itu memang sangat seru?"

"Sangat. Aku suka sekali dengan jalan ceritanya."

"Tentang apa?"

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau tertarik dengan beginian."

Sebenarnya tidak begitu sih.

"Kisah ini diambil sekitar seribu tahun lalu. Ada sepasang pria dan wanita yang juga adalah prajurit terpilih. Mereka adalah prajurit yang terpilih dan bertugas untuk menjaga perdamaian dunia dari makhluk-makhluk jahat bernama Heartless. Mereka selalu bersama, dan karena mereka selalu bersama itulah, mereka berdua saling jatuh cinta."

Sora mengangkat alisnya.

"Suatu hari, ada sebuah heartless raksasa yang muncul dan menghancurkan hampir seisi kota. Kedua prajurit ini kewalahan dalam melawannya dan mereka sendiri juga sudah terluka berat. Sebagai cara terakhir, mereka berdua menggunakan sebuah sihir penyegelan yang juga melenyapkan mereka. Sebelum mereka lenyap seluruhnya, mereka bersua saling berjanji."

"Janji?"

"Ya, janji bahwa mereka akan bertemu lagi. Tidak peduli meski waktu memisahkan mereka."

Sora meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Padahal awal-awal ceritanya sudah menarik perhatian, keren seperti di film-film. Tetapi akhir-akhirnya jadi cerita romantis juga. Seolah-olah kisah romantis itu adalah bumbu wajib bagi tiap cerita. Sora tidak begitu menyukai drama romantis sih, apalagi jika ada degan yang menangis bombay. Yang ada Sora juga ikut menangis, menangis karena tertawa maksudnya, sambil meniru adegan menangis itu.

"Omong-omong, _keyblade_ itu apa?"

"Nih, seperti ini," kata Kairi sambil menunjukkan sampul buku. Di sana ada gambar pedang yang berbentuk kunci raksasa. Sora mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda kalau dia mengerti. "Apa orang akan terasa sakit jika diserang dengan ini?"

"Tentu saja, dan lagi mereka juga bisa menggunakan sihir dengan senjata ini."

Kairi menutup bukunya dan tiba-tiba dia berjalan membelok. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai ke rumah. Nenek Kairi terlihat sedang berkebun seperti biasa. Sementara Aerith, dia tengah mengambil jemuran-jemuran yang ada di halaman. Aerith langsung menyapa Kairi dan Sora secara bersamaan.

"Dah, Sora."

"Dah, Kairi."

Sora berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan melempar tasnya ke arah sofa. Setelah menolak tawaran ibunya untuk makan, Sora langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya di lantai dua. Sora mengganti seragamnya dengan baju biasa berwarna putih dan celana pendek, kemudian dia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Padahal tadi dia sudah tertidur secara tidak sengaja di kelas, tetapi kenapa dia masih mengantuk ya sekarang? Sora mengambil sebuah buku komik dari rak dan membacanya, tetapi dia tetap mengantuk. Lalu dia juga mengambil buku tulis yang juga adalah pekerjaan rumahnya, hasilnya tetap nihil. Malah dia jadi makin mengantuk karena soal-soalnya susah. Semua cara sudah dia coba dan karena tidak ada hasilnya, akhirnya Sora memutuskan untuk tidur sekarang.

...

"_Kau sungguh akan menggunakannya?"_

"_Tetapi kalau menggunakannya, bisa-bisa kita..."_

Segala sesuatu terasa begitu kacau dan buram. Apakah ini mimpi? Tetapi jika mimpi, kenapa semuanya terasa begitu nyata? Dia bisa merasakan semua yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. Suara-suara teriakan, bangunan-bangunan yang hancur, dan juga... suara wanita yang ada di depannya. Suara wanita itu sama dengan suara yang selalu muncul dimimpinya. Tetapi aneh, kenapa Sora tidak bisa melihat wajahnya?

Tiba-tiba saja, Sora berlari sendiri tanpa ia sadari, sambil menggandeng tangan seseorang. Dia juga memegang sesuatu di tangan kanannya, tetapi tidak tahu benda apa itu. Karena samar-samar, Sora hanya bisa menyimpulkannya sebagai kunci. Kunci yang sangat besar dengan model yang tidak biasa. Tunggu dulu, kunci? Kalau tidak salah, kunci yang dipegangnya ini sama dengan yang dia lihat di sampul buku Kairi tadi. Apakah ini yang namanya _keyblade_? Selagi memikirkan itu, Sora terus dan terus berlari. Hingga akhirnya, dia tiba di sebuah tebing yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota. Di ujung tebing, pandangan Sora beralih ke belakang. Napasnya begitu terengah-engah, dan sekujur tubuhnya luka-luka. Bajunya yang... terkesan unik juga sobek-sobek. Sama seperti baju wanita yang sedang digandengnya ini. Baru Sora sadari, kalau dia juga memegang semacam kunci raksasa.

Entah kenapa Sora masih tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara langkah yang begitu keras dari arah kaki tebing. Dari dentamannya, Sora dapat menebak kalau suara itu berasal dari makhluk yang sangat besar. Ya, sangat besar. Bahkan sepertinya melebihi makhluk-makhluk raksasa yang pernah ia lihat. Sora terus menunggu dan suara dentuman itu terdengar semakin keras, tanda bahwa makhluk itu semakin mendekat. Ketika Sora menyipitkan matanya, dia langsung dikagetkan dengan sebuah kaki raksasa yang tiba-tiba muncul dan melenyapkan batu karang tak jauh di depannya. Anehnya, pandangan matanya menjadi jelas perlahan seiring munculnya makhluk raksasa itu. Astaga, Sora benar-benar tidak mengenal makhluk ini.

Warnanya hitam, lalu memiliki delapan kaki seperti laba-laba. Tetapi bagian tubuhnya seperti... manusia? Dengan kedua tangan berupa pedang. Warna matanya merah, lalu mulutnya memiliki taring.

"_Jangan! Jangan gunakan itu!"_

"_Tetapi jika aku tidak menggunakannya, kita tidak bisa mengalahkan makhluk ini!"_

"_Kumohon, jangan gunakan itu!" _

"_Ini sudah tugas kita! Jika tidak..."_

"_Tetapi kau juga tahu kalau ini memiliki resiko setimpal kan? Kita bisa ikut lenyap!"_

"_Aku tahu! Tapi..."_

Sang wanita langsung memeluknya.

"_Aku tidak mau kehilangan kau._"

Sora merasakan cengkraman di pakaiannya. Wanita yang tadi, dia tengah menangis. Dan kemudian tangan Sora meraih dagunya untuk menatap kedua matanya. Tetapi sebelum Sora sempat melihat wajahnya, tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi gelap.

...

Sora membuka matanya dalam keadaan syok. Keringat tengah membasahi tubuhnya, dan napasnya terengah-engah. Mimpi apa itu tadi? Dan lagi, kenapa mimpi itu bisa terasa begitu nyata? Mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, Sora menarik napas dalam-dalam dan kemudian menghembukannya kembali. Sambil memejamkan matanya, Sora berusaha untuk mengingat kembali mimpi itu. Dan sebenarnya paling menarik perhatiannya adalah...

Wanita yang dia gandeng tadi.

Karena tadi pandangannya buram, maka sudah jelas Sora tidak dapat mengetahui wajah wanita itu. Tetapi entah kenapa, Sora juga merasa familiar dengannya. Suaranya, tangisannya, sebenarnya siapa dia? Jantung Sora berdegup kencang. Seolah di dalam dirinya seperti ada sesuatu yang bergejolak. Apa sebenarnya arti mimpi ini? Apa juga arti perasaan rindu yang tiba-tiba muncul dihatinya?

Mimpi itu membuat Sora terus kepikiran hingga akhirnya dia tidak bisa tidur. Keesokan harinya di sekolah, hampir saja dia jatuh tertidur lagi di kelasnya. Bahkan ketika kelasnya disuruh ke perpustakaan, Sora sungguh malas untuk melihatnya satu persatu. Dia disuruh membuat ringkasan, tetapi ringkasan apa? Sambil berusaha agar tetap terjaga, Sora terus berjalan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada deretan buku yang ada di hadapannya. Kebanyakan buku yang ada di perpustakaan sekolah adalah buku pelajaran, dan jujur saja, itu semua sangat membosankan. Masukkan buku komik atau semacamnya kek.

"Sora?"

Sora menoleh ke arah suara itu memanggilnya. Kairi.

"Oh, hai Kairi."

"Sedang apa kau mondar-mandir?"

"Aku masih mencari buku untuk tugas meringkas. Tetapi kelihatannya tidak ada buku yang bagus, semuanya buku pelajaran."

"Jangan cari di sini kalau begitu. Di sebelah sana ada banyak sekali novel dan cerita fantasi lainnya," kata Kairi. "Mau ke sana sama-sama? Kebetulan aku juga belum menemukan buku yang tepat."

"Boleh, tetapi..."

Tangan Sora menunjuk ke buku yang dipeluk Kairi. Buku yang sama dengan yang dia lihat kemarin.

"Kenapa tidak memakai buku itu?" tanya Sora.

"Yang mana?"

"Yang kau peluk, tentunya."

"Oh, ini... buku ini terlalu sulit untuk dijadikan ringkasan."

"Begitukah?"

"Yup."

Setelah itu, mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke rak yang ada ditunjuk Kairi. Memang benar, ada macam-macam buku bercerita fantasi di sini. Selain novel, ada juga komik. Dan beberapa murid ada yang sedang membacanya berhubung mereka sudah menyelesaikan tugas. Sora melihat ke kiri dan kanan rak, dan kemudian dia mengambil sebuah buku berjudulkan 'BLACK RIVER'. Sementara Kairi, dia juga berusaha untuk mengambil buku yang terletak tidak jauh dari Sora. Tetapi berhubung dia kurang tinggi, maka dia membutuhkan usaha yang lebih untuk meraih buku itu.

Sora menghembuskan napasnya dan memutuskan untuk membantu Kairi mengambilkan bukunya. Tetapi ketika tangan Sora baru mau membantu, tiba-tiba saja Kairi berhasil mengambil buku pilihannya. Sambil berusaha menariknya, tanpa Kairi sadari buku-buku yang lain juga ikut tertarik keluar.

"Awas!"

Tangan Sora langsung berpindah ke lengan Kairi dan menariknya ke dadanya. Fiuh, nyaris saja Kairi tertimpa buku-buku itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sora.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Kau tinggal bilang padaku kalau kau ingin mengambil buku."

"Maaf, kukira tadi aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri. Tetapi ternyata tidak."

Sora melihat sekujur Kairi, dan bersyukur karena dia tidak terluka. Tetapi Sora sungguh kaget ketika dia melihat tatapan murid-murid yang ada di sekelilingnya. Dan tidak lama kemudian, dia baru sadar kalau sampai sekarang dia belum melepaskan pelukannya pada Kairi. Dengan wajah yang memerah dan memanas, dia langsung melepasnya. Dan sepertinya, wajah Kairi juga memerah.

"Em, aku bereskan buku-buku ini dulu," kata Kairi.

"B—biar kubantu."

Mereka berdua berjalan cepat ke arah tumpukan buku dan membereskannya pelan-pelan. Dan ketika Sora mau mengambil buku berwarna putih yang ada di sebelah Kairi, tangannya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan tangan Kairi sehingga tangan mereka saling bertumpuan. Sora mengangkat wajahnya karena kaget, dan Kairi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"_Hai, salam kenal._"

Apa?

"_Aku tidak menyangka bahwa partnerku adalah seorang perempuan, siapa namamu?_"

Apa? Apa-apaan ini?

"Sora?"

"_Aku... aku sebenarnya menyukaimu._"

"Sora?"

Panggilan kedua membuat Sora langsung tersadar kembali. Sial, sepertinya dia jadi aneh semenjak mimpinya kemarin. Sora langsung menarik tangannya kembali dan kembali membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ti—tidak."

Kairi memiringkan kepanya, dan kemudian Sora menaruh buku-buku itu ke tempat semula. Dan sambil menahan malu karena kejadian tadi, Sora dan Kairi berjalan ke sebuah meja kosong dan mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama.

Mereka berdua mengerjakan tugas itu dalam diam. Dan ketika terus menuliskan beberapa kata di atas kertas, perhatian Sora teralih pada buku yang ada di samping Kairi. Bukan buku yang yang tadi baru diambilnya, tetapi buku yang berjudul 'LEGEND OF KEYBLADE MASTERS' itu. selama Sora melihatnya, buku itu selalu berada di dekapan Kairi sehingga sampul depannya tidak terlihat. Tetapi kini Sora dapat melihatnya. Gambar dua buah kunci yang saling bersilang membentuk huruf X. Dan entah mengapa, ketika Sora memperhatikannya baik-baik, gambar kunci itu sama dengan yang ada dimimpinya.

"Kairi, kau dapat buku itu darimana?"

"Yang mana?"

"Buku yang kemarin kau baca itu."

"Oh..." kata Kairi. "Entahlah."

"Hah?"

"Buku ini tiba-tiba saja muncul di meja belajarku tiga hari yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya, semenjak aku memimpikan itu."

"Memimpikan 'itu'?"

Ketika Kairi mau menjawab, suara bel terdengar dari luar kelas. Tanda bahwa pelajaran sudah selesai. Sora menghembuskan napas kecewa, dan kemudian dia berjalan keluar kelas bersama dengan Kairi.

"Nanti saja ya kita bicara lagi."

Sora mengangguk dan berjalan ke _locker_ miliknya. Setelah mengambil beberapa buku tulis yang lain, Sora segera berjalan ke kelas selanjutnya. Pelajaran kali ini adalah seni, dan Sora beserta teman-temannya disuruh untuk mengamati lukisan raksasa yang dipajang di depan kelas. Di lukisan itu tergambar seorang raja yang tengah duduk dikursi tahta. Dia memiliki rambut sepundak berwarna hitam keabuan, dengan kumis yang berwarna senada. Menurut sejarah, sosok ini adalah raja yang sangat bijaksana. Namanya adalah Eraqus.

Semasa pemerintahannya, Eraqus terus berusaha untuk menyejahterakan rakyatnya terutama dalam hal keamanan. Dan karena itulah, ia merekrut dua orang prajurit misterius yang hingga kini tidak diketahui identitasnya. Kedua prajurit itu dikabarkan tewas, hanya saja jasad mereka tidak pernah ditemukan. Sehingga hingga kini, tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa sebenarnya sosok kedua prajurit itu.

Sora terus mengamati lukisan itu dengan seksama. Eraqus ya? Dari wajahnya, orang dapat langsung mengatakan bahwa dia adalah sosok yang bijak. Tatapan matanya yang mampu membuat semua orang segan. Serta ekspresi wajah yang memperlihatkan ketegasan dan kelembutan. Semakin dalam Sora menatap lukisan itu, dan dia seakan-akan terhisap ke dalamnya.

"_Mulai hari ini, kalian berdua kunobatkan sebagai Keyblade Master._"

Suara seorang pria paruh baya menggema di kepalanya. Tetapi suara siapa, Sora tidak tahu. Sora sama sekali tidak mengenali suara ini.

"_Jangan pedulikan aku! Lebih baik tolong rakyat di luar sana!_"

Suara itu terdengar lagi.

"_Menjadi raja adalah impianku. Karena aku ingin sekali bisa menolong rakyat-rakyat yang menderita. Dulu aku berasal dari keluarga miskin, karena itulah aku mengerti perasaan mereka yang begitu menderita._"

"_Aku tidak apa-apa! Cepat pergi! Sebelum kota menjadi lebih hancur lagi!_"

Suara pria paruh baya itu bercampur aduk di dalam kepalanya sehingga membuat Sora menjadi pusing dan sangat kebingungan. Dan karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, Sora langsung mencengkram rambutnya dan berteriak sangat kencang sehingga membuat seisi kelas terperanjat karena kaget. Dan tidak lama kemudian, Sora tidak sadarkan diri dan jatuh pingsan di mejanya.

...

"Matahari terbenam memang selalu indah ya?"

Di pantai yang letaknya dengan istana, dua orang remaja tengah duduk santai sambil menikmati hembusan angin sore yang mengenai tubuh mereka. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan tugas mereka dari mengawal istana, dan kini adalah waktu bagi mereka untuk beristirahat. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu sampai malam dengan mengunjungi pantai ini. pantai yang bersih, indah, namun tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang selain mereka berdua. Entah apa sebabnya, mereka juga tidak tahu.

"Yah, betul. Sudah lama sekali aku terakhir kali melihatnya. Mungkin saat aku masih kecil."

"Sama denganku. Entah kenapa, aku jadi kangen sekali dengan orangtuaku."

Sang remaja pria menggeser posisi tubuhnya mendekati sang remaja wanita. Kemudian, tangannya dia letakkan di pundaknya.

"Aku tahu. Pekerjaan ini benar-benar mengikat kita karena kita adalah satu-satunya _Keyblade Master_ yang terpilih. Sampai saatnya tiba, kurasa kita akan terus seperti ini."

"Yah, menjadi _Keyblade Master_ sekaligus pengawal raja memang impianku sewaktu kecil. Tetapi berat juga ketika aku merasakan sendiri konsekuensinya," kata sang remaja wanita. "Kalau begitu, apa kita juga tidak akan bisa menikah?"

"Entahlah Namine," kata Roxas. "Tetapi sepertinya memang iya."

Remaja wanita yang bernama Namine itu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Roxas, dan kemudian dia memejamkan matanya. Dia pasti merasa sangat kecewa. Yah, apa yang dikatakan Roxas memang benar sekali. Salah satu larangan bagi seorang _Keyblade Master_ adalah menikah. Mereka tidak boleh menikah karena harus mengabdikan diri mereka untuk melindungi rakyat dan mengabdi kepada raja yang memimpin mereka. Roxas dan Namine juga sebenarnya tahu betul mengenai itu. Tetapi... yang namanya perasaan dan cinta, tidak akan ada yang tahu kan kapan mereka akan muncul? Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan seperti ini.

Roxas memeluk Namine semakin erat. Dan kemudian dia mencium keningnya sebagai bentuk penghiburan terhadap kekasihnya.

"Aku memang sedih karena kita tidak bisa menikah, tetapi setidaknya kita bisa bersama-sama terus, kan?" kata Roxas. "Terkadang, kita harus bisa melihat sisi positifnya, Namine."

"Apa menurutmu raja Eraqus mengetahui hubungan kita?"

"Aku rasa iya. Raja orang yang peka, pasti dia tahu. Hanya saja, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan membiarkan kita seperti ini."

"Seperti biasa, raja memang baik."

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita tidak usah membicarakan hal itu. Nikmati saja saat-saat sekarang, jarang lho kita bisa memiliki waktu berdua seperti ini."

"Yah, kau memang benar."

Mereka berdua terus duduk seperti itu sampai akhirnya malam tiba. Dan berhubung mereka harus berjaga kembali, mereka berdua meninggalkan pantai dan berjalan menuju ke istana. Mereka menyapa dua prajurit yang sedang berjaga lebih dulu sampai akhirnya masuk ke dalam. Suasana istana dipenuhi oleh para pelayan yang berlalu lalang. Dan kebanyakan dari mereka mendorong kereta kayu yang isinya adalah sejumlah besar hidangan utama dan anggur. Roxas memiringkan kepalanya, apa raja sedang mengundang tamu?

Oh ya, ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam istana, mereka langsung bersikap biasa dan melepaskan romantisme mereka. Karena seperti yang sudah dikatakan Roxas sebelumnya, _Keyblade Master_ tidak boleh terlibat dalam perasaan cinta. Dan berhubung mereka adalah teladan bagi banyak orang, tentu saja mereka harus memberikan contoh yang baik. Karena itulah bagi para pelayan dan prajurit istana, mereka benar-benar menganggap bahwa mereka berdua benar-benar hanya sekedar rekan kerja saja. Roxas dan Namine berjalan ke ruangan yang ada di tengah yang juga adalah ruangan Eraqus.

"Kira-kira siapa ya yang datang mengunjungi raja?" tanya Roxas.

"Entahlah."

Roxas mengetuk pintu, dan kemudian dia membukanya secara perlahan. Benar-benar tumben sekali jika ada tamu yang berkunjung kemari. Soalnya raja jarang mengundang orang datang kemari karena kesibukannya. Dan lagi, orang lain yang pernah ke sini hanya Yen Sid, seorang penyihir tua yang membuka tempat pengobatan untuk masyarakat. Raja Eraqus sangat menyukainya karena kebaikannya itu.

"Raja, permi—"

"Jangan masuk!"

Roxas dan Namine dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Sosok Eraqus yang tengah berbaring dengan tubuh penuh luka, dan di depan terdapat sosok pria tua yang tengah mengarahkan... _keyblade_? _Keyblade_ miliknya berwarna hitam dan besar. Sangat besar, malah lebih besar daripada milik mereka berdua. Dia memiliki mata berwarna emas dan berkepala gundul. Dia memperlihatkan senyum liciknya ketika melihat kedatangan Roxas dan Namine.

Roxas segera memunculkan _keyblade_ miliknya dan bermaksud untuk menolong Eraqus. Tetapi belum sempat mereka melangkah, pria itu langsung mengangkat tangannya dan memunculkan jaring halilintar yang ruang lingkupnya luas. Halilintar itu sukses mengenai Roxas hingga membuatnya terlempar mengenai tembok. Astaga, rasanya sakit sekali. Bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan sehebat ini? Bahkan dia yang seorang _Keyblade Master_ saja mungkin kalah kekuatan sihirnya?

Pria itu berjalan ke arah Roxas dan berniat untuk menyerang Roxas yang berusaha untuk bangun. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, Namine muncul di hadapan Roxas dan memberikan sihir penyembuhan padanya. Sepertinya Namine juga sadar kalau pria yang ada di hadapannya ini sangat kuat. Untung saja tadi dia tidak terkenal serangan tadi. Namine ahli sihir, tetapi dia lebih lemah dari Roxas dalam hal pertahanan. Dan ketika Namine lengah, pria itu tiba-tiba berlari sambil mengarahkan _keyblade_ miliknya. Namine nyaris saja terkena sabetan _keyblade_ itu jika dia tidak membalikkan tubuhnya dan menangkisnya.

"Sudah lama aku menunggu kalian," katanya, "namaku adalah Xehanort. Dan aku adalam teman lama Eraqus."

"Teman lama?" tanya Namine.

"Ya, teman lama. Sampai akhirnya dua puluh tahun lalu, kami berpisah karena perbedaan pendapat."

"Perbedaan pendapat?"

"Ya, perbedaan pendapat mengenai ini."

Tiba-tiba saja, di tangan kiri Xehanort terdapat sebuah lingkaran berwarna ungu. Roxas dan Namine dapat merasakan aura jahat yang begitu terpancar kuat dari sana.

"Sejak dulu hingga sekarang, aku dan Eraqus terus berdebat mengenai ini. Bahkan ketika aku mengatakan kalau ini demi memperkuat kerajaannya, dia tetap menolaknya. Kau tahu betapa bodohnya dia?"

"Kekuatannya sungguh besar, dan wajar jika raja menolaknya. Kau yang bodoh! Memangnya kau juga bisa mengendalikannya ? !" teriak Namine. "Raja tidak akan mengizinkan penggunaan kekuatan sebesar itu."

"Huh, kalian lihat saja."

Aura yang begitu kuat mulai terasa di ruangan ini. Roxas yang sedang berusaha berdiri langsung berdiri di samping Namine dan meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"Aku tidak akan berdebat lagi untuk kedua kalinya, jadi kalian lihat dan rasakan sendiri!"

Bola berwarna ungu itu tiba-tiba meledak dan mengagetkan mereka berdua. Dengan gerakan cepat, Namine langsung merapalkan sebuah sihir perlindungan. Tetapi karena ledakan itu terlalu cepat, ledakan itu sudah mencapai mereka bahkan ketika pelindungnya masih belum sempurna. Sehingga rasa sakit serta luka-luka tidak dapat mereka hindari lagi. Ledakan itu berlangsung selama sepuluh detik dan cukup membuat ruangan ini hancur lebur hingga hanya tersisa puing-puing. Dan tidak hanya ruangan ini, ruangan lain ternyata juga terkena dampaknya! Membuat istana ini hampir rata dengan tanah.

Sambil berusaha menahan sakit yang bertambah di sekujur tubuhnya, Roxas berusaha berdiri dan merapalkan sihir penyembuhan ke dirinya sendiri. Rasanya sakit, apalagi ketika sihir itu mengenai luka yang agak besar. Namine sendiri keadaannya tidak kalah parah dengan Roxas.

"Nami, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Roxas. "Apa itu barusan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau sendiri?"

"Lukaku cukup parah, tetapi sudah kuobati."

Namine mencoba berdiri, dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya kaget karena teringat sesuatu.

"Astaga! Raja!"

Setelah berkata begitu, Namine membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari ke arah Eraqus. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja, dia dihadang oleh sesuatu. Bentuknya seperti kaki, dan memiliki ujung yang sangat tajam sehingga membuat lantai langsung terkoyak. Namine langsung terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa yang ada di depannya ini ternyata baru bagian kakinya saja. Karena ketika dia melihat ke atas, dia baru dapat melihat sosok itu seutuhnya.

"Nami! Awas! Itu _heartless_ raksasa!"

Namine melompat ke belakang dan memperhatikan heartless raksasa yang masih belum bergerak itu. Dia memiliki delapan kaki seperti laba-laba, tetapi badannya seperti badan manusia. Kedua tangannya juga berbentuk seperti sebilah pedang. Namine dan Roxas pernah melihat makhluk ini di buku. Kalau tidak salah, ini adalah heartless berbahaya yang terus tersegel dan tidak boleh sampai terlepas kembali. Astaga, bagaimana cara mereka menghentikannya?

Heartless itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke kota dan kemudian mulai melangkah keluar dari istana. Tiba-tiba dia mengaum keras, dan dari mulutnya keluar beberapa bola api yang menghanguskan berbelas rumah masyarakat. Melihat ini, Roxas dan Namine langsung berjalan keluar dengan rasa panik. Dan baru mereka sadari, sosok Xehanort tidak ada di mana-mana. Apakah dia ikut lenyap bersama ledakan itu? Atau mungkin dia kabur? Tidak, rasanya tidak mungkin dia bisa kabur dari ledakan yang sangat kuat itu.

Roxas dan Namine baru saja mau keluar ketika mereka mendengar suara erangan dari arah puing-puing yang ada di sampingnya. Ya ampun, benar juga, mereka belum melihat lagi keadaan Eraqus! Roxas memindahkan puing-puing itu dengan menggunakan sihir _magnera _dan melemparnya keluar. Sosok Eraqus sungguh menyedihkan. Setelah luka-luka yang disebabkan Xehanort, kini dia mendapat luka-luka lagi di kaki, tangan, dan kepalanya. Dia mengalami pendarahan yang sangat hebat.

"Raja!" teriak Roxas. "Nami, kemari! Kita gunakan sihir penyembuhan bersama-sama!"

Namine mengangguk, dan bersama Roxas, mereka merapalkan sihir penyembuhan ke tubuh Eraqus. Namun sayang, hasilnya nihil. Tubuh Eraqus sudah terlalu lemah.

"Percuma, aku... sudah tidak bisa... ber... tahan lagi," kata Eraqus.

"Tidak! Jangan berhenti, Nami!"

"Roxas... cukup."

"Tidak, raja! Anda pasti bisa selamat!" teriak Roxas sambil berurai air mata. "Sedikit lagi, jika kugunakan sihir ini lebih lama lagi, pasti raja bisa selamat."

"Sudah kubilang... percu... ma."

Tiba-tiba saja, Eraqus terbatuk. Dan dari mulutnya, keluar sejumlah besar darah.

"Hidupku... tidak akan lama lagi," kata Eraqus sambil mengatur napasnya. "Lebih baik... kalian... tolong orang-orang kota. Mereka... jauh lebih membutuhkan... bantuan kalian."

"Raja, tapi..." kata Namine sambil diselingi isak tangis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Cepat pergi! Sebelum kota lebih hancur lagi!" teriak Eraqus. Dan karena dia memaksakan diri, dia muntah darah lagi.

"Raja!"

Roxas dan Namine menggenggam tangan Eraqus.

"Terima kasih... karena kalian sudah... bersedia menjadi... pengawalku," kata Eraqus. "Aku selalu... menganggap kalian seperti... anakku sendiri."

"Kami yang seharusnya berterima kasih pada anda, raja," kata Roxas. "Kami juga selalu menganggap anda sebagai ayah kami sendiri."

Eraqus tersenyum. "Selamat tinggal Roxas... dan Nami... ne. Kuserahkan sisanya pada... kalian."

Perlahan, Eraqus menutup matanya dan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Wajahnya terlihat damai karena dia tersenyum, meskipun sebelumnya dia kesakitan dan menderita. Roxas dan Namine langsung menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Mereka sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang begitu mereka hormati harus meninggal secepat ini. Tetapi mereka juga tidak boleh terus-terusan bersedih. Karena itulah, Roxas menyeka air matanya dan membantu Namine yang masih menangis untuk berdiri.

"Nami, aku tahu kau masih sedih. Tetapi ada hal lain yang harus kita kerjakan."

"I—iya," kata Namine. "Aku... aku akan menjalankan amanat terakhir raja."

"Sama denganku, ayo!"

Roxas dan Namine berlari ke arah kota. Dan ternyata heartless raksasa itu sudah menghancurkan lebih dari setengah wilayah kota. Di sekeliling mereka ada banyak orang yang terluka, dan ada juga yang meninggal. Roxas dan Namine hanya bisa memberikan pengobatan seadanya karena mereka juga harus membunuh _heartless_ itu secepatnya. Tetapi sampai sekarang, baik Roxas maupun Namine masih belum mengetahui cara untuk membunuh makhluk raksasa ini. Bagaimanapun juga, makhluk itu adalah _heartless_ yang sangat kuat dan pernah disegel oleh pendahulu mereka. Apakah mereka harus menyegelnya lagi kalau begitu?

Karena berlari tidak akan banyak membantu, maka Namine memutuskan untuk menggunakan sihir _float _ke mereka berdua. Dan dari punggung mereka, perlahan-lahan muncul sayap berwarna putih yang langsung mereka gunakan untuk terbang. Makhluk itu sudah mencapai kaki gunung, bisa berbahaya kalau dia sampai mengincar kota sebelah. Karena itulah, mereka terbang menukik sampai akhirnya jarak mereka sudah dekat dengan heartless itu.

"_Blizzaga_!" teriak Namine.

Sebuah bongkahan es raksasa muncul dari _keyblade_ Namine dan mengenai monster itu. Tetapi ternyata hanya menyebabkan luka lecet saja. Menyadari sihir tidak terlalu berpengaruh, Roxas mendekati salah satu kaki _heartless_ itu dan mencoba melukainya dengan _keyblade_. Tetapi hasilnya juga tidak jauh berbeda. Kakinya sangat keras karena dilindungi cangkang, dan tidak akan bisa dihancurkan dengan sihir dan serangan sihir semata. Sial, kalau begitu bagaimana cara untuk mengalahkannya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Namine. "Dia tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan sihir maupun serangan biasa, lalu bagaimana cara menghabisinya?"

"Entahlah, tetapi aku memikirkan satu cara."

"Satu cara? Apa itu?"

"Jurus yang hanya dimiliki seorang _Keyblade Master_. Mungkin seharusnya kubilang sebagai jurus terlarang."

Namine melebarkan matanya. "Roxas, jangan bilang kalau kau mau menggunakan..."

Roxas menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan menggunakan _Divine Seal_."

Perkiraan Namine tepat. Divine Seal adalah jurus yang digunakan untuk menyegel dan mengirim musuh ke dunia serta dimensi lain. Jurus ini biasanya digunakan disaat yang benar-benar sangat terdesak, dan tingkat keberhasilannya juga tinggi. Tetapi jurus sehebat itu tentu saja ada konsekuensinya.

"Roxas, jangan gunakan itu! Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau kau juga akan ikut lenyap jika menggunakannya!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Nami. Kita lakukan ini berdua. Dua jurus akan lebih efektif daripada satu."

"Roxas, tapi..." Namine memperdengarkan isak tangisnya lagi. "Raja sudah pergi meninggalkanku, aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai meninggalkanku juga."

Mendengar itu, Roxas langsung memasang ekspresi sedih. Dia tidak bisa menjawab karena yang dikatakan Namine memang benar.

"Aku... aku tidak mau sendirian."

Ketika Roxas hendak menghampiri Namine, sayap yang ada dipunggung mereka tiba-tiba saja memudar. Tanda efek sihir _float_ Namine sudah mau habis. Dengan cepat, Roxas langsung menggandeng tangan Namine dan terbang ke arah puncak gunung. Di sana, mereka berdua akan menggunakan _Divine Seal_ pada _heartless_ itu.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak mau berpisah denganmu, Nami," kata Roxas dalam hati.

Ketika mereka hendak mencapai puncak, sayap mereka tiba-tiba lenyap sehingga mereka terjatuh dan mendarat dengan mulus permukaan bebatuan. Tanpa membuang lelah, Roxas tidak melepaskan genggaman Namine dan terus mengajaknya untuk berlari ke puncak. _Heartless_ itu sepertinya menyadari keberadaan mereka sehingga ia mengikuti mereka. Bagus, begitulah pikir Roxas.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka berdua berhasil mencapai puncak gunung dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Mereka sungguh kelelahan karena telah menghabiskan tenaga mereka untuk macam hal. Mulai dari menyembuhkan, menyerang, terbang, dan berlari seperti barusan.

"Kita harus bersiap, Nami," kata Roxas. "Persiapkan _keyblade_ milikmu."

Namine terdiam.

"Nami?"

"Ya, aku siap."

Roxas menggenggam tangan Namine dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Namine terlihat sudah siap, tetapi Roxas tahu kalau rasa sedih masih melanda hatinya. Dan ketika Roxas mau mencium kening Namine, dia langsung dikagetkan dengan cangkang berwarna merah yang menghancurkan karang yang ada di hadapan mereka. Dia sudah datang.

"Nami, sekarang!"

"Ya!"

Mereka berdua merapalkan mantera, dan kemudian keyblade mereka mulai bersinar. Selagi mereka masih bersiap, heartless itu sudah menampakkan dirinya seutuhnya. Dia langsung mengaum kembali ketika melihat sosok Roxas dan Namine. Dan dari mulutnya, keluar cahaya berwarna merah. Tanda bahwa dia akan menembakkan bola api tidak lama lagi.

Sesaat setelah bola api itu ditembakkan, mereka berdua telah selesai merapalkan mantera dan kini keyblade emreka memancarkan sinar yang benar-benar menyilaukan. Sambil berteriak, mereka terus mengarahkan keyblade ke salah satu kaki _heartless_ itu dan...

JLEB!

"Berhasil!"

Roxas dan Namine berhasil menancapkan keyblade mereka. Dan sinar yang ada di keyblade langsung merambat ke seluruh tubuh heartless itu dan melenyapkannya perlahan-lahan. Sinar itu terus merambat. Hingga akhirnya mengenai Roxas dan Namine yang ada di dekatnya. Tubuh mereka juga perlahan-lahan menghilang karena jurus itu.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi," kata Roxas.

"Apa?"

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Nami!" teriak Roxas. "Jurus ini memang bisa memisahkan kita, tetapi tidak akan memisahkan cinta kita! Meskipun wujud kita berbeda, tetapi aku akan selalu mengenalimu!"

Tubuh mereka sudah menghilang setengahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nami."

"Roxas..." kata Namine. "Aku juga mencintaimu!"

Sinar itu bersinar semakin terang. Dan kemudian, mereka bertiga lenyap tak berbekas. Mereka bertiga tengah berada di dimensi yang berbeda. Hidup sebagai orang lain, dan kemudian melanjutkan hidup tanpa ingat apa-apa. Namun, kekuatan cinta mereka memberikan harapan baru. Bahwa mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi. Tidak tahu makan berapa lama, tetapi mereka akan bertemu lagi. Pasti.

...

"Ah!"

Sora membuka matanya, dan pemandangan pertama yang dia lihat adalah langit-langit putih dimana ada lampu yang tergantung. Klinik sekolah? Oh ya, dia memang mengalami sakit kepala hebat tadi, dan pandangannya memang langsung gelap tidak lama kemudian.

Tetapi bukan itu yang penting, yang penting itu adalah mimpi barusan. Dan jika mimpi ini dikaitkan dengan mimpi serta bayangan-bayangan yang dia lihat sebelumnya, maka Sora bisa mengambil sebuah kesimpulan.

Bahwa... dia adalah reinkarnasi Roxas. Dan sepertinya, mimpi itu muncul karena sudah saatnya baginya untuk bertemu lagi dengan Namine. Tetapi jika dia adalah reinkarnasi. Berarti seharusnya Namine sudah bereinkarnasi kan? Tetapi, siapa reinkarnasi Namine?

_Atap sekolah._

Sora terkejut ketika mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Apa? Atap sekolah?

_Pergilah ke atap sekolah. Orang yang kau tunggu ada di sana._

Orang yang ingin ditemui? Mungkinkah... ah, daripada memikirkannya, lebih baik dia langsung saja pergi ke atap sekolah sekarang. Sora masih merasa pusing, namun dia masih sanggup jika hanya untuk pergi ke atap sekolah. Sekarang belum jam istirahat, jadi lorong masih sepi. Sora keluar dari klinik sekolah dan berjalan menuju ke tangga di sampingnya. Tangga ini adalah tangga menuju ke atap sekolah, karena memang kebetulan klinik terletak di lantai teratas. Tangan Sora meraih kenop pintu dan langsung membukanya. Di sana, dia melihat sosok perempuan berambut merah yang sedang membelakanginya.

Kairi...

Ya, tidak salah lagi. Wanita yang ada di depannya ini adalah Kairi. Jika perkataan tadi memang benar, apakah mungkin Kairi adalah...

"Kau datang juga," kata Kairi tiba-tiba. "Aku sudah menunggumu."

Kairi membalikkan tubuhnya, dan kemudian dia langsung tersenyum.

"Kairi."

"Lama tak berjumpa ya Sora," katanya, "atau mungkin harus kubilang Roxas?"

"Roxas? Kenapa kau tahu? Apa kau adalah..."

"Iya, Sora. Aku adalah reinkarnasi dari salah satu _Keyblade Master_ yang lenyap seribu tahun lalu, Namine."

Sora tidak lagi menahan rasa kagetnya. "Ini... ini serius?"

"Tentu saja, tidak mungkin aku berbohong. Kau mendapat mimpi itu juga kan?"

"Maksudmu mimpi masa lalu itu?"

"Ya," kata Kairi. "Aku juga mendapat mimpi yang sama. Dan berkat buku itu, aku jadi tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku adalah reinkarnasi dari Namine. Dan sebab dari munculnya mimpi itu mungkin karena—"

"Karena sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk bertemu lagi," sela Sora. "Kau mau mengatakan itu kan?"

"Yup."

Sora berjalan mendekati Kairi, dan kemudian dia menggenggam tangannya.

"Kairi, sebenarnya... dari dulu aku sudah menyukaimu."

Kairi melebarkan matanya. "Hah? Tunggu dulu, ini... ini Roxas yang berbicara?"

"Tidak! Ini murni perasaanku sendiri! Aku sangat menyukai—tidak, aku mencintaimu! Aku sudah lama mencintaimu!"

Kairi hanya bisa bengong ketika mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Sora. Dan kemudian, Sora menarik tubuh Kairi untuk memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku karena tiba-tiba bilang begini, tetapi maukah... maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Mendengar pernyataan itu, tiba-tiba saja air mata menetes dari mata Kairi. Apa arti perasaan bahagia ini? Apakah ini berasal dari perasaan Namine? Ataukah... ini adalah perasaannya? Kairi memejamkan matanya dan membalas pelukan Sora.

"Aku... aku juga mencintaimu, Sora. Aku mau menjadi pacarmu."

Rona kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah mereka. Dan di bawah teriknya cahaya matahari, mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan kemudian menempelkan bibirnya. Mereka berdua telah bersatu, dan dari mimpi itu mereka telah belajar. Bahwa kekuatan cinta mampu mengalahkan apapun, bahkan soal jarak sekalipun. Dan meskipun yang menyatukan mereka adalah Roxas dan Namine, tetap saja perasaan cinta Sora dan Kairi adalah milik Sora dan Kairi sendiri.

-END-


End file.
